


stick together

by rippedjuns



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Brothers AU, Fluff, Other, also their last names aren't choi nor yoon btw, mentions of depressing thoughts, no incest because i'm not creepy, platonic relationship/family love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 21:10:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12756276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rippedjuns/pseuds/rippedjuns
Summary: jeonghan and seungcheol are brothers, and are willing to help each other out in their times of need





	stick together

strolling down the pavement to his house, ahn seungcheol pushed his sound-buds deeper into his ears, immersing himself in the rock music. _**currently playing: you're in love with a psycho by kasabian**_. he walked in time with the beat, watching other people run back to their houses and ignoring the nature around them. it was sunny, the light reflecting off of car windshields and bouncing back, normally in people's eyes. the wind was down to a simple breeze, cooling seungcheol down from a long day at school. flowers smiling at him from the bushes, they bloomed under the sunlight, the vibrant colours vivid in the beams. a stunning fountain sat in the middle of the roundabout that sat at the end of the road, taking you about the end houses, and then back down past where he walks right now. happening to drive around that roundabout was a black mercedes, looking like it had just pulled out of the showroom. it pulled up outside seungcheol's house as he walked up to it, and two familiar figures stepped out from either side, the lady lot shorter than the boy.

the boy had bleached blonde hair that fell down his face in a waved fringe, covering some of the right section of his face. part of his white tee was tucked into his blue ripped jeans, walking up to the gate as if he just stepped out of a tumblr post. his adidas trainers scuffed against the gravel as he reached the metal gate, alongside the older woman. seungcheol rushed to the gate, sliding in front of the boy before he can place a finger on the cold metal. "haha! independence wins once again!" he cheered for himself, causing the other boy to roll his eyes as seungcheol opened the gate and then the wooden door. both boys slung their backpacks on the floor by the door and ran into the kitchen, trying to get to the fridge first to raid it.

"mind your head, you plank!" the blonde boy pushed seungcheol out of the way, grabbing the last slice of chocolate cake first. seungcheol pouted, causing the blonde to baby him as he stuffed the sponge into his mouth. "ahhh, is cheollie upset that the angel got the cake first?" he chuckled, his mouth full. "well, you can lick the plate if you're that desperate."

"you disgust me, jeonghan." seungcheol replied, taking out the bottle of chocolate milk and filling up a glass.

"and i despise you, seungcheol."

"you love me really, you're kinda stuck with me."

"keep telling yourself that." by then, jeonghan was up the stairs and in his room, locking the door behind him. seungcheol sighed, taking a long sip of the milk and heading up the stairs as well.

closing the door behind him, seungcheol pressed play on his stereo, and music came bursting out from it. **_currently playing: uma thurman by fall out boy_**. he fell down on his bed and stared at the cream ceiling, singing along to the lyrics as loudly as possible.

"seungcheol! turn down that music!" his mum shouted from down the stairs, "and jeonghan, can you get that damn cat to stop singing!" seungcheol chuckled at his mum's joke about his vocals, so he turned it down and started searching through his twitter feed.

**kaithechicken** : _new youtube video! my boyfriend's satan?! retweet to get me holy water!_  
**army94** : _how many retweets can i get so i can get a bts lightstick?_  
**pastelpewds** : _sENPAI NOTICED ME IM SHAKING I LOVE YOU_ @piediepew  
**jisoohong** : _jeonghan's such a fake, he's fat and i don't know why i considered dating him_

☆彡☆彡☆彡☆彡☆彡☆彡☆彡☆彡☆彡

he only ate the cake to make his family think he's eating. that he's healthy. that they don't need to worry about him. but inside, jeonghan wanted to shrivel up and hide. jisoo was right, he's fat and he's ugly, and he doesn't deserve the life he has. throwing the cake in the bin after only one bite, he curled up into a ball on his bed, silently sobbing onto the checked duvet. jisoo had always put him down on his looks, but jeonghan stupidly stayed with the boy, because he loved the way jisoo's lips felt upon his own. but jisoo mustn't have felt the same way, as he's caught jisoo snogging seokmin's face off in the corridors, as if jeonghan didn't even exist. _i'm such a damn fool._

he plugged in his earphones, playing some music as he blocked out the sound of the world surrounding him: his brother's music; the teenagers outside; his parent's calling him for dinner. **_currently playing: for good from wicked_**. as jeonghan sat on his bed, he pondered many a thing. ' _what would happen if i wasn't around? would the world continue as if nothing was wrong?_ ' it was a scary thought, but weird things appeared in his brain when he was upset and alone. ' _i know jisoo wouldn't care whether i moved to australia or dropped dead this instant, he doesn't care about anything. but i feel like my parents wouldn't care if i ran away, they're always pleased with seungcheol's achievements, and never caring about me. hell, i could win the flipping nobel prize and they'd care more for seungcheol's basketball team._ '

tears stained jeonghan's cheeks, the dark circles under his eyes more obvious to the naked eye than they were earlier. the kneecaps to his jeans were soggy, which he noticed when he pulled his knees closer to his chest. muffled words came from the landing, and soon after, the door to his room creaked open, revealing a young boy's face.

"jeonghan, dinners ready-wait, are you crying?" seungcheol walked into the centre of the room, closing the door behind him. jeonghan's mouth opened slightly, until he realised that they had keys to each other's rooms. "are you alright?"

"n....no." he mumbled out, seungcheol sitting down on the bed to face his brother. he crossed his legs, placing himself directly opposite his un-identical twin.

"care to explain? i won't tell anyone if you don't want me to."

"it's j-jisoo. he called me...fat." seungcheol's eyes widened, "he says that i'm fake and i'm not pretty enough, he told me he preferred my old hair when he was the one who told me to cut it in the first place, he says that i should kiss him more, but that i kiss him in the wrong locations. i just feel like i'm doing everything wrong when i'm around him."

"well, do you wanna do something about it after dinner?" jeonghan shook his head when seungcheol responded, sniffling and burying his head in his knees.

"i've lost my appetite."

"i'm not having you not eat," seungcheol rubbed his brother's back, "and i saw the cake in the bin, don't try and give me that 'i'm full' excuse."

"if he thinks i'm fat, does that mean that everyone else thinks so too?"

"what has that boy drilled into your head?" seungcheol practically shouted, "jeonghannie, you are skinny enough, in fact, you're the perfect weight. any guy would be damn well lucky to have you as a boyfriend, and if that jisoo guy isn't appreciative of you, well, he can catch these hands."

"i don't want you getting hurt over me, cheollie..."

"if that means you'll get hurt, i'd risk my life for it. brothers have gotta stick together, right?" he held out his hand in the shape of a half heart, gesturing for jeonghan to connect his. he joined his hand to his brother's to complete the heart, and a small tear rolled down his cheek.

"stick together." he mumbled back, and a smile stretched across seungcheol's face.

"mother made your favourite: stew and dumplings, and she wants to congratulate you on your grades."

"so, she does care about me?"

"why would you say that?"

"she's always congratulating you on your matches, and i feel a bit...left out."

seungcheol just pulled his brother into a tight hug, allowing him to cry into his shoulder. the brown haired boy rubbed the blonde's back, calming him down and telling him constantly that he's sorry. when they let go, seungcheol pulled out his phone and typed a reply to jisoo's tweet - well, maybe not just one.

**ahncheol** : _selfish little rich boy, stop jumping from boy to boy like you're at a trampoline park_  
**ahncheol** : _have some respect for your boyfriend, he isn't a barbie doll for you to mess around with_  
**ahncheol** : _think about other people rather than yourself, and maybe about your face rather than your boyfriend's_  
**jisoohong** : @ahncheol _buzz off, rapper boy, you're not my mum_  
**ahncheol** : _i'm like a bee, i'll do anything to protect what's precious to me, even if that means injuries occur._  
**ahncheol** : _so yeah, i'll buzz off, but i'm gonna leave my stinger here as a memory of you hurting my bro_  
**jisoohong** **has blocked you**

☆彡☆彡☆彡☆彡☆彡☆彡☆彡☆彡☆彡

when jeonghan opened the door for his mum once they'd gotten home, he sighed in relief. it was friday, and finally the half term. he'd cut ties with jisoo - thanks to his brother - and now lived as a single person, and he feels a lot more free. slipping off his shoes, his fluffy socks hit the oakwood flooring, allowing him to glide across the hallway with ease - to the hate of his mother. he giggled when she moaned at him, and ran into the kitchen, grabbing two cartons of strawberry milk and running up the stairs.

"camel!" he shouted when he reached the landing, "where are you hiding?" he checked the bathroom and his own room before even thinking that his brother could be resigning in his room. "and of course he had to lock the damn door."

after rummaging around his drawers for their key and unlocking his brother's door, the wooden block on hinges creaked open to reveal seungcheol, who was bashing his head against the table. covered in books, the desk was jam-packed with every guide imaginable for every subject. pencils and pens were scattered across the floor, and the bin was filled to the brim with scrunched up paper. he was in a pair of odd pyjamas, and - as jeonghan could tell - seungcheol was going mentally insane. noticing their report cards on the beside drawer, jeonghan picked it up and read what they both said.

he had gotten 'a's and 'b's, while seungcheol had gotten much worse.

"a 'd' in maths? a 'e' in science? ha!" jeonghan cackled, causing seungcheol to glare viciously at his brother.

"can you shut the hell up for once!?" he shouted, anger dripping from his lips. "it's alright for you, mr smarty pants, but some people aren't gifted with the facts!"

jeonghan mouth dropped open slowly throughout seungcheol's rage, slightly scared as he dropped the report cards to the floor. "why does it matter to you so much now?"

"principal min says if i don't get at least a 'c' in every subject, he's kicking me off the basketball team!" jeonghan could see tears form in seungcheol's eyes - a first for them both. the younger brother knew how much this meant to the older, seeing as he was the captain and has been on the team since freshman year. "i don't wanna let the team down, but i feel as if i'm gonna fail either way."

"i can help, if you want." jeonghan suggested, "just tell the subjects you're struggling on, and we can sit down and i can teach them."

"you would do that?"

"yeah! after all, i owe you once for the jisoo incident." jeonghan gave his brother a wide smile, and told him to wait there as he grabbed his pencil case and books in order to help. 'let's return the favour then, shall we?'

☆彡☆彡☆彡☆彡☆彡☆彡☆彡☆彡☆彡

"isn't that a bit too much?" seungcheol questioned the box of stationary, the separate box of books, and the separate box of card that jeonghan had struggled to fit through the door to his brother's bedroom. "it's revision, not building a rocket."

"but we need to find out what method works best for you!"

"this is effort," seungcheol moaned, combing his fingers through his curls. "i might as well accept fate now."

"don't give in so easily, seungcheol! if you try, then you'll succeed." pulling out a sheet of pre-prepared card and pair of scissors, he snipped across the lines he had drawn and shuffled the finished flash cards up. "i'm going to hold up a question, and you have to answer said question, simple?" the brother nodded nervously in response.

_'question: what is the formula for acceleration?'_

"is that distance divided by time?" seungcheol answered,

"no." jeonghan sighed, "its change in velocity over time, the formula you said is for speed." he held up the next card.

_'question: what is newton's first law?'_

"ah, i don't know!" seungcheol panicked, and this panicking went on for the next five or six questions that jeonghan had planned. the brown haired boy was extremely stressed, and jeonghan could see it in his eyes, his movements, his speech. then, seungcheol began to cry.

never in the sixteen years they have been alive has ahn seungcheol cried. not even when he was a baby. it just wasn't in his nature, and no one expected it to be either. so, when seungcheol starting crying buckets and buckets of tears, saying jeonghan was surprised was definitely an understatement. seungcheol put his hands to his face, and sobbed heavily into his palms, all the tears he had held inside for all those years gushing out of his eyes like waterfalls.

"the principal wants me to go in tomorrow to do the science exam, and i'm failing these questions at quarter to five at night. i should just give up and quit with my dignity-"

"hey!" jeonghan shouted, his fist hitting the table and a wave of shock rocking the desk back and forth. "this is not the seungcheol attitude i've known! what's gotten into you? if you're passionate about something, you should damn well fight for it! you of all people should know, winning the regional cup with two members down!"

"that's because the other team were terrible, and somehow got through to the finals."

"but that didn't stop you from winning, right?"

"...i guess."

"so show me the attitude that you would show to your teammates. assume i'm...handsoap."

"hansol."

"hansol, yeah that's what i said. assume i'm him, and give me the motivation and positivity as if your team just lost against a private school. a prestigious one, in fact."

from then onwards, seungcheol tried his hardest to not get himself down about the exam as jeonghan rapidly tutored him. they briefly went over every topic, and then went back over the ones seungcheol didn't fully understand in more depth. there were more topics to go over in physics than biology, meaning that the marks he did get in the exam were all from biology, giving jeonghan some sort of relief. they found out that seungcheol's preferred method of revising was mind-mapping, and revolved his revision around the method. jeonghan was actually surprised at the sudden change in attitude when he told him to think of jeonghan as his teammate, opening the younger's eyes to how much the basketball team meant to him dearly, and was happy that he'd found a way of getting through the parts of the exam that he was confused about.

"now, i'll leave you with a past exam paper, and give it to me once you've finished to mark. you have..." jeonghan took a look at his watch as he explained, "one hour and thirty minutes, bringing you to nine thirty, ok?"

the time flew quickly, and jeonghan managed to finish his book and play a few online games of grand theft auto v while seungcheol took the exam. he had taken any means of technology away from him - including the laptop, and any mobile phones - to prevent him from cheating.

"sorry about the noise from my room, soonyoung was being a butt and kept on shooting us and falling off of cliffs." jeonghan had the mark scheme in hand, and a pen in the other, but quickly scouted seungcheol's room for any other signs of cheating.

"you do realise if i cheated, i would get the worst grades tomorrow, right?" he reassured his brother, jeonghan nodding as he took the paper and scurried off to his room. seungcheol had his laptop and phone back, yet he was extremely anxious as he scrolled through his reddit feed.

"okay, i've marked the paper, and the boundary to get a c is to get 60/100." jeonghan sighed, and looked down at the paper where the mark sat, waiting for seungcheol to look at it.

"i've done terribly, haven't i?" jeonghan didn't respond at his brother's question, "the suspense is killing me...!" snatching the exam paper from the blonde haired boy, seungcheol's eyes met the red circle, and they lit up with joy.

"you little- i passed!" seungcheol grinned so widely that you could see every inch of his sparkling white teeth. immediately, he stood up and held jeonghan in a tight embrace, wrapping his arms around the boy's frame. he felt warm, and the hug felt more platonically passionate than before. seungcheol truly wanted to do well, and his brother could tell that he was proud of himself. he had done his job, it's just passing the real thing now.

☆彡☆彡☆彡☆彡☆彡☆彡☆彡☆彡☆彡

saying that jeonghan was anxious would definitely be an understatement. he had played several games of grand theft auto; he had baked a cake; he had even gone for a jog; but still, seungcheol had not returned home. so now, jeonghan sat on the sofa, slouched forward and legs kicking.

"someone's excited," his mum laughed at jeonghan's impatience, "in fact, i've never seen you so excited for something about your brother in all of your life."

"i don't know what's gotten into me," he grinned, rocking back and forth. "i guess as his tutor, i want him to do well."

"of course you do, sweetie." his mum piled more laundry into her arms, and balanced herself before she started walking. "he's walking down the pavement now!"

jeonghan's eyes widened, he couldn't be seen as so eager in front of seungcheol! grabbing the nearest reading resource to him, he flicked it open to a random page, and pretended to read as the curly brown-haired boy walked through the door.

"i'm home!" he shouted, strolling down the hallway with his hand in his jean pocket. his eyes caught to jeonghan's, who looked up and gave a rapid smile. "hannie, i know kinks are the thing of the century, but aren't you too young to be reading fifty shades?"

jeonghan just realised what he was holding, and gasped. "what the-!"

"i knew you were waiting for me, no need to lie." seungcheol giggled, "don't worry, i find it cute as a brother."

"i'm not cute," the blonde pouted, placing the book down and reaching out for the results. "gimme~!"

"i've already opened it, but it's not what you thought, because of last night."

sliding the sheet of paper from the brown envelope, jeonghan skimmed through the information not needed, and focused his pupils on the grades that seungcheol had achieved.

_biology - b_  
chemistry - c  
physics - a  
maths - b

"an a in physics?!" jeonghan practically screamed, "i only got a b! how did you...how..." he was clearly speechless at his brother's results, and in return, his brother gave him a smug look. "you cheated, didn't you?"

"have you got brown hair?"

"i used to, but no- oh~" the realisation of the truth hit jeonghan, he had just made his brother much more smarter than himself. "you're gonna have to relay all that information to me in order for me to get full marks now."

seungcheol let out a short cackle, "you wish, custard cap." and with that, his brother jogged up the stairs and into his room. wandering into the kitchen, jeonghan pulled out a knife and carefully cut two slices of cake, placing them on separate plates. it was black forest, and the rim of the cake top was lined with glazed cherries. taking a large bite of his piece, he reached into the fridge and grasped ahold of the banana milk bottle, pouring it gently into two glasses. he then struggled to carry it up the stairs, his mum giving him odd looks as he travelled to his room.

"i deserve this, mum." jeonghan smiled, "i need more energy after last night."

"fair enough." the mother concluded, allowing the young boy to reach the landing and stand outside seungcheol's room with the cake in hand. placing down one slice and a glass of milk to accompany, he knocked on the door twice and left a small sticky note on the plate, running to his room and slamming the door shut.

seungcheol wasn't doing anything interesting at the time, if he was being honest. he had gotten the grades, and he was happily scrolling through the explore page on instagram, and being fascinated by food hacks from buzzfeed as he wavered his way through the website. he would admit, he was getting slightly peckish, and the buzzfeed videos weren't doing him any justice by watching them. but, as if it was a sign from the gods, a knock was heard at the door, and sweet smell of pastry filled his nostrils. seungcheol carefully opened the door, noticing the slice of cake sitting politely on the floor in front of him, and a slammed door was heard in earshot from his brother's room, shortly followed by giggles from the same vocals. the brown haired boy smiled, picking up the plate and glass, and reading the post-it note's small speech.

' _seungcheol, you're hard work, but you are very determined. enjoy the cake! - jeonghan (the better brother)'_

"i was born first!" seungcheol shouted in the direction of where he thought the blonde was hiding.

"shut up, grandpa!"

☆彡☆彡☆彡☆彡☆彡☆彡☆彡☆彡☆彡

"i'm sorry that i ever thought you were fine, and never asked your feelings."

"i didn't expect you to, cheollie. and i'm sorry that i laughed at you for the bad grades you received, i didn't realise you were struggling that much. you're the best brother anyone could have, and i want you to know that it's fact."

"i could say the same for you, my angel brother."

"if i'm an angel, that makes you - seungcheol - a devil."

"whatever you say, jeonghan."

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if that wasn't that great  
> i have a chaptered fic that i'm gonna post soon tho and it's jeongcheol so hold on tight!
> 
> ☆thank you for reading!☆


End file.
